


That Time Felix and Seungmin Switch Places and Hyunjin Has To Hang Out With Felix Until Seungmin Becomes Normal Again

by changlixenthusiast



Series: The Fluff Series [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Felix being normal, Humor, M/M, Seungmin being extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changlixenthusiast/pseuds/changlixenthusiast
Summary: You should be able to catch the drift from the title buuuuut. Seungmin and Felix have a bet about who can last longer in each other's shoes, meaning Felix can't be extra and Seungmin can't be anything other than extra.The fluff is subtle.





	That Time Felix and Seungmin Switch Places and Hyunjin Has To Hang Out With Felix Until Seungmin Becomes Normal Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be funny but it kind of isn't.  
> Enjoy! <3

Hyunjin only really has patience for Seungmin. Not just because Seungmin is cute and he's his boyfriend, though that does play a part in it, but also because Seungmin isn't as extra as the others. He's mainly focusing on Felix, Chan, and Jisung. Although there are times when everyone is extra, including Hyunjin, those three are so extra, it's hard to believe there's any extraness left for anyone else. Seungmin shared his thoughts but he has a heart of gold and he easily gets sucked into being extra. At those times, Hyunjin wishes he could save him but he knows one smile from Seungmin will suck him into being extra as well. But, back to the three who are extremely extra, out of Chan, Jisung and Felix, if Hyunjin had to choose, Felix is the most extra. So that's why it was such a surprise to Hyunjin and the others that Felix was calmly standing with a screaming Jisung by his side while Chan was on the other side of Felix, jumping up and down with - Oh. Seungmin. Hyunjin guessed that he'd have to wait to get normal Seungmin back but he was okay with that. "Shut up, Jisung," Hyunjin said, glaring at Jisung.

 

"No," Jisung yelled, turning to give Felix a high five. However, Felix simply shook his head and moved to stand beside Hyunjin.

 

"I'm with Hyunjin on this one. Shut up, Jisung," Felix stated, causing the others to gasp and stare at him in shock. Hyunjin smiled a bit, throwing an arm around Felix's shoulders.

 

"I guess Felix is no longer extra, seems like you've been replaced, Seungminnie," Hyunjin said as Felix nodded in agreement.

 

"Felix, no," Chan whined, frowning at the thought of losing his fellow extra Aussie. 

 

"Yeah, as much as we hate his extraness, we agree," Changbin said, pointing at himself, Minho, Woojin, and Jeongin. "That'll be a drastic change."

 

"Oh well, you'll have to get used to it," Felix replied, shrugging before he turned to Hyunjin. "Let's go somewhere else, Hyunjinnie, there's too much extraness here."

 

"Yep, let's go, bestie!" The others watched the two of them walk away before turning to each other.

 

"I feel like something is missing," Jisung said, a bit too dramatic for Minho's and Changbin's liking. Chan nodded in agreement, placing his hand over his heart.

 

"Guys, it's Felix, he'll be back to normal in no time. How long does he think he can actually last without being extra at least once," Changbin asked, rolling his eyes. Seungmin grinned to himself, he certainly hoped that Felix will go back to normal soon, then he'd win the bet and Felix will have to give him money. However, the answer to Changbin's question came two weeks later as Hyunjin and Felix sat on the couch, judging Chan, Jisung, Seungmin and the others for being extra and loud. 

 

"God, Jisung, shut up," Felix said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Took the words right from my mouth, Lix," Hyunjin said, patting his shoulder. It has been two weeks of Felix being a completely normal person while Seungmin was being a completely extra person. Hyunjin missed him but normal Felix is a good replacement until Seungmin becomes normal again. Until then, Hyunjin will just be there, patiently waiting while hanging out with Felix. See, if Felix was being extra right now and Seungmin was by Hyunjin's side, Hyunjin would be chasing Jisung, Chan, and Felix around until they agreed to shut up. But since Seungmin is the one being extra, he sat by Felix's side, silently judging Jisung, Chan, and Seungmin.

 

"Dab, dab, dab," Jisung chanted and Seungmin did each time Jisung told him to while screaming. Shaking their heads, Felix and Hyunjin stood up to walk away but Changbin slid in front of them, causing them to stop. Changbin crossed his arms over his chest, pouting at Felix as he stomped his foot. 

 

"I want my boyfriend back," he said in the cutest voice he could muster. Everyone watched Felix in anticipation, especially Seungmin. To their absolute shock, Felix only snorted and shook his head.

 

"That's so childish, hyung," Felix said before he walked around Changbin. Hyunjin grinned as he followed after Felix, totally surprised that Felix kept his cool just like the others were. 

 

"Did he just," Woojin trailed off, eyes wide as he turned to Chan who's expression mirrored his. Chan nodded to answer his question even though it was rhetorical. 

 

"I, for sure, thought that was going to break him," Seungmin said, groaning. However, after three more weeks passed, Felix was not the one to break, Seungmin was since he couldn't take it anymore. "Oh my god! I give up!" The others stared at him in confusion as he threw money at a grinning Felix. "Give me my boyfriend back! I want to be normal again!" Felix grinned as he stood up, sliding the money into his pocket. 

 

"I told you, Seungminnie, being extra is a talent only few possess and being normal isn't that hard," Felix said, dabbing as he walked away from Hyunjin. "Oh, Binnie hyung!" Changbin grimaced as Felix came over to him. "I am so sorry for brushing off your cuteness as if it was nothing! You are the cutest human being to ever be born and walk the earth, I love you!" Felix lifted Changbin up and spun him around as he hugged him tightly.

 

"Aish, put me down, idiot," Changbin said, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red. Felix set him down after kissing his cheek. He then ran over to Chan and Jisung, the others sighed as they waited for the dramatic reunion they were about to witness.

 

"Felix? Is that really you," Chan asked, fake crying as Felix nodded and pulled him and Jisung into a strong embrace, the three of them fake sobbing and yelling about how much they missed each other. Meanwhile, Seungmin quietly walked over to Hyunjin who sat waiting for him and sat down, leaning over to kiss Hyunjin's cheek.

 

"Sorry for being extra and leaving you alone with Felix," Seungmin said. Hyunjin nodded his head, smiling as he grabbed Seungmin's hand, lacing their fingers together before they continued to watch Chan, Jisung, and Felix have their overly and very dramatically extra reunion that included louder fake crying and even louder screaming about Felix being gone from them for oh so long, even though it was only five weeks. The others shook their heads as they watched the three and even though they would never, ever admit it, they were extremely happy that things were finally and thankfully normal once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
